L'asphyxie
by quaithe
Summary: Chaleur d'août. Moiteur. C'est la nuit. Andromeda n'arrive plus à respirer. Il faut qu'elle sorte. Dehors, il fait frais, le vent balaye son visage...dehors
1. Chapter 1

_**Petit délire que je me suis tapée seule dans ma chambre, alors que je mourrais de froid sous mes couvertures et que je rêvais d'un peu de chaleur...dédié au club des fans de la fratrie Black, qui se reconnaîtront probablement si elles viennent par ici**_**_...J'espère que ça vous plaira._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

La nuit bleue les enveloppe. Une faible lumière venant de l'extérieur danse sur le sol alors que le vent agite le rideau. Il est tard. 

Andromeda ne sait pas ce qui l'a réveillée soudain. La chaleur, peut-être, qui plaque ses cheveux contre son front et colle le drap à son corps. La maison est vide, il n'y a pas un bruit à part le tic tac lancinant et répétitif de la vieille horloge qui s'imprime dans ses tympans. Tout semble calme et paisible, elle seule exceptée, qui ne peut trouver le sommeil et qui s'agite sur le dur matelas.

Elle ouvre désespérément la bouche, comme une noyée, à la recherche d'un peu d'air frais. Mais la brise du dehors ne pénètre pas jusqu'à elle. Son corps brûlant crie cependant à chaque contact qui lui est imposé, la caresse du tissu ou la peau de sa sœur qu'elle effleure dès qu'elle fait un mouvement. Elle ne le supporte pas.

D'un geste rageur, elle bascule les jambes sur le côté du lit et se lève. Ses pas la mènent jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte. Elle se penche, et respire avec bonheur les parfums de la ville qu'un souffle d'air lui apporte. Elle s'étonne de ce que la rue puisse sembler si vivante, avec ses lampes dont la lumière balaye l'asphalte et qui révèlent par intermittence un passant égaré, alors que la demeure paraît si morte. Elle et Narcissa sont seules, et Narcissa dort d'un sommeil de pierre. Il ne reste plus qu'elle.

Ses parents sont à une soirée mondaine, comme souvent. Bellatrix a profité de l'occasion pour sortir en cachette, se rendre à l'une de ces innombrables soirées où elle se consume dans l'alcool et les sourires, où elle expose à la nuit sa nature d'écorchée vive. Andromeda est restée avec sa sœur, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ce sera peut-être l'un des derniers moments qu'elle passera seule avec elle. Bientôt Narcissa partira, bientôt elle ira vivre avec ces _autres_ comme s'ils étaient sa vraie famille. Déjà elle se fait plus distante, son esprit est ailleurs, emprunte des chemins que ses sœurs ne peuvent suivre. Déjà elle devient une étrangère.

Andromeda se retourne, et considère la forme sombre et immobile dans son lit. Elle s'approche, et contemple le visage maintenant à quelques centimètres seulement du sien. Son parfum lui parvient, si particulier, une odeur d'herbe coupée et de violette. Ses cheveux, débarrassés du lourd chignon, encadrent maintenant librement son visage et en adoucissent les traits. Elle est si belle, comme un ange endormi.

Mais Andromeda ne peut réprimer le vague malaise qui la saisit soudain. Tout, dans ce visage au front lisse, aux yeux clos, semble la rejeter. Sa sœur, inconsciente, n'est qu'une inconnue dont la figure si familière devient une vivante énigme. Elle se heurte au mur de son indifférence. Elle semble tellement hors d'atteinte! Du coup, le souffle qui effleure les joues d'Andromeda paraît presque une moquerie.

Il fait trop chaud.

Andromeda se précipite dans la salle de bain. L'eau froide qui glisse sur son corps ne lui apporte qu'un soulagement passager; de brûlante, elle devient glacée, mais le malaise est toujours là, tout autour d'elle, en elle. En sortant de la douche, elle surprend son reflet dans le miroir: sa peau pâle comme un linceul, et ses cheveux mouillés qui s'enroulent autour de son cou tels des couleuvres noires. Elle se sent asphyxiée.

L'atmosphère est trop lourde, trop tendue. La chaleur pèse sur elle comme du plomb. Andromeda ne supporte plus cette immobilité de l'air. Elle est prise du soudain besoin de s'échapper, d'aller n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici, un endroit où elle puisse respirer. Tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle fouille dans l'armoire et en retire une robe légère, qu'elle revêt aussitôt. Pas une seule fois, son regard ne se pose sur la mince silhouette de sa sœur enveloppée dans son drap blanc. Ses yeux l'évitent. Sa main saisit la poignée, cette poignée où l'on peut distinguer le sceau des Black; elle sort de la chambre.

OooO

La porte se referme dans un bruit métallique. Dans, le lit, Narcissa ouvre soudain les yeux. Elle respire profondément, comme les enfants lorsqu'ils tentent de réprimer un sanglot, et ses poings serrent convulsivement le drap. A côté d'elle, le matelas conserve encore la forme du corps d'Andromeda, mais toute la chaleur s'en est allée.

OooO

Andromeda, une bougie à la main, arpente les couloirs. Les portraits, éveillés, la regardent passer en silence, l'air grave. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une occasion solennelle. Elle leur jette des regards intrigués, mais ne relève pas leur bizarrerie. Après tout, ce sont des tableaux, n'est-ce pas? Il ne faut pas s'attendre à les comprendre. Elle hausse les épaules. L'une de ses ancêtres, Elladora Black, suicidée lors de l'anniversaire de ses quinze ans, lui adresse une révérence ironique, ses iris plantés dans les siens.

Elle gagne la cuisine, tourne le robinet de l'évier. L'eau claire s'écrase dans un bruit mat sur le fond de la cuve, et Andromeda approche avidement ses lèvres. Elle boit, par longues gorgées. Le liquide gicle sur son menton. Elle l'essuie d'un revers de main.

Elle erre dans la maison, passant d'antichambre en salle de réception, comme un fantôme. Les craquements du parquet la font parfois sursauter. On dirait que les ombres se resserrent, oppressantes. Toujours cette impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer, dans la moiteur de la nuit d'août.

Il fait décidément trop chaud.

Soudain, Andromeda prend sa décision. Claquant le sol de ses talons nus, elle se dirige résolument vers l'entrée. En passant, elle saisit sur une table un briquet et un paquet de cigarettes. Celui de Bella. Il n'y a qu'elle pour fumer ces horreurs. Elle ouvre la porte.

Elle descend les quelques marches et s'installe sur le perron. Elle retire une cigarette de sa boîte de carton et la porte à ses lèvres. Elle lâche de longues bouffées de fumée qui dessinent des signes étranges dans l'air. Le vent les dissipe et les fait disparaître.

Dehors, Andromeda se sent bien. La brise caresse son visage. Elle ferme les yeux, et pousse un soupir de soulagement. Enfin. Elle respire. Elle a réussi à leur échapper. C'en est fini.

Derrière elle, une soudaine bourrasque referme la porte. Elle sourit.

De l'autre côté de la rue, il y a une silhouette qui semble l'attendre. Ted. Elle se souvient maintenant…ce soir, elle avait rendez-vous.

Elle se lève et tourne le dos à la vieille demeure.


	2. Appendice

_**Ceci n'est qu'un appendice. L'asphyxie était censée être complète avec le précédent chapitre, mais j'avais une idée de texte en tête qui allait vraiment bien pour faire une suite...Donc voilà, la fin de la nuit d'Andromeda!**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira:)**_

* * *

  
Elle marche à côté de lui. Lorsqu'elle l'a rejoint il y a quelques minutes à peine, il a eu le sourire le plus éblouissant qu'elle lui ait jamais vu. Depuis, il n'arrête pas de parler. Andromeda se contente de hocher la tête de temps à autre. Elle écoute à peine ce qu'il lui dit. Toute son attention est portée sur ses pieds nus qui martèlent le bitume. Elle tâche d'éviter un obstacle, invisible dans l'obscurité.

Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Andromeda pense à le repousser, mais ne le fait pas. Autant aller jusqu'au bout. Il lui parle de sa liberté enfin conquise, des choses qu'il va lui faire découvrir. Elle se force à sourire. Il l'attire plus près de lui encore, si bien qu'elle a du mal à marcher droit.

Il l'entraîne à travers les rues de Londres, ces rues qu'elle n'a jamais vues, qui lui ont toujours été interdites. Elle ouvre grand les yeux pour tout retenir, tout s'approprier. Il rit de son étonnement, et la mène jusqu'à une porte noire devant laquelle se tient un homme baraqué. Celui-ci les observe un instant, puis s'écarte pour les laisser passer.

Un escalier. Elle descend, lui sur ses talons. Une nouvelle porte qui s'ouvre, et elle se retrouve dans une salle pleine de bruit et de fumée. Elle hésite un instant, mais il pose sa main dans son dos, pour l'inciter à entrer. Elle ne veut pas lui montrer sa gêne. Elle fait quelques pas.

Des corps dansants l'encerclent, de noires silhouettes qui s'agitent au rythme de la musique. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Doit-elle les imiter? Il lui prend la main et fend la foule devant eux.

Il lui demande ce qu'elle veut boire. Elle répond du champagne. Elle se sent un soudain désir d'alcool. Il hoche la tête d'un air amusé, et commande autre chose. Elle s'étouffe avec le coktail qu'il lui rapporte et il éclate de rire.

Ils essayent de discuter dans le vacarme ambiant. Ce ne sont jamais que des monosyllabes. Cela l'arrange. Elle n'a pas envie de parler. Elle se blottit dans son fauteuil, et avale une longue gorgée d'alcool. Elle commence à se détendre. Elle se sent bien. Elle sourit, même. Lorsqu'il l'invite à danser, elle accepte.

Elle se laisse bercer par la musique, les yeux fermés. La boisson l'empêche de réfléchir, et elle n'est plus que sensations. Cela lui convient. Derrière ses paupières, le monde extérieur ne lui parvient plus qu'à travers l'ouïe et le toucher. Elle oublie tout ce qui n'est pas le rythme qui martèle ses tympans et la main de Ted sur sa hanche, qui guide ses mouvements.

A l'occasion d'un changement de morceau, il l'embrasse. Ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes, à peine hésitantes, et elle le laisse faire. Lorsqu'elles se reculent, elle ouvre les yeux. Il a un air heureux sur le visage. A nouveau, elle se dissimule derrière l'obscurité de ses paupières. Elle ne veut pas compliquer les choses.

Il s'éloigne un instant. Elle est maintenant seule sur la piste. Les yeux des autres s'attachent à sa silhouette qui se déhanche, suivent le moindre de ses mouvements à travers le voile de la fumée. Elle se déchaîne sur un morceau de rock, fait voler autour d'elle ses longues mèches noires. Elle se repaît de leur admiration. Elle sait qu'elle est belle. Elle aime être le centre d'attention.

Ted revient et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle ne parvient pas à l'entendre, mais éclate tout de même de rire. Son bras jaloux encercle sa taille et il la mène à l'extérieur.

A l'extérieur, le vent la dégrise un peu. Mais elle s'interdit de penser, de réfléchir. Il est trop tard pour cela. Il faut aller jusqu'au bout. Il n'y a pas de retour possible.

Elle est toujours prisonnière du bras qui l'enserre. Elle doit s'appuyer sur lui pour avancer. Elle ne sait pas où il l'emmène, mais elle le laisse faire. Elle sait qu'il est amoureux d'elle.

Une maison, dans un quartier pavillonnaire. Il se tourne vers elle, une question dans le regard. Ne pas réfléchir. Elle hoche la tête, et un rayon de lune révèle son sourire heureux. Il lui fait signe de ne pas faire trop de bruit, et la fait pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Il la guide jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, il l'embrasse à nouveau. Elle répond à son baiser. Il est trop tard pour reculer de toute façon. Ses lèvres descendent dans le creux de son cou, tandis que ses mains resserrent leur prise sur son corps. Elle ferme les yeux, et se laisse aller.

OooO

C'est le matin maintenant. Un rayon de soleil filtre à travers la fenêtre et se pose sur sa joue. Andromeda s'agite un peu, et finit par se réveiller. Un moment elle cligne des yeux, se demandant où elle se trouve. Puis elle se souvient : elle est partie. Elle tourne la tête et contemple un moment le visage en face d'elle. Ted garde un léger sourire même dans son sommeil. Elle n'ose pas bouger. Elle tire simplement le drap pour qu'il la couvre davantage et regarde le plafond couvert de posters.

Est-ce que c'est ça la liberté? Ce goût amer. Ce sentiment de perte. Mais c'est elle qui a choisi. Il n'y a pas de retour.


End file.
